In Time Gone By
by meganrachaelmae
Summary: After Lauren discovers here mutant ability, she leaves home in search of others like her. With the war raging all around her, little does she know about what she's about to get herself into. AU. [I do not own The Gifted nor any characters]
1. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

Rain was crashing down around the car that night, making it difficult for Reed Strucker to see a little past the front of the car. The winding country roads weren't helping either. Everyone was silent in the car. Andy had his headphones in listening to some god awful music whilst Caitlin Strucker was gazing out the front window, telling her husband to slow down at every corner. Lauren was observing, like always. Watching her family; watching the raindrops running down the window; wondering which one would reach the bottom first. They were driving back from seeing their grandma, when Lauren felt something. She instantly sat up in the back of the car and looked out the front between her parents.

Coming straight towards them was a black car. The driver had obviously lost control in the rain, not realising how fast they were going. Head lights flashed into the Struckers car as it come spinning towards them. Caitlin was screaming at Reed but nothing could be done. Lauren turned to grab Andy and stuck a hand up in front of them in defence as if it would save them somehow. In that moment, the world in front of Lauren slowed. All around the car she could see a thin film, shimmering in the rain. _What?_ She thought. The car was still coming, but the closer it came the thicker the shield seemed to become. As it hit the shield, it seemed to bounce off and roll over to the other side of the road. Lauren felt the impact of the car, it shivered through her. _That was me, I did that_. Lauren was mortified.

"Is everyone okay?" Reed asked, slowing the car and turning around in his seat. Lauren and Andy just nodded, both wide eyed at what just happened. He turned back around and carried on driving.

When the Struckers got home that night, everyone was still speechless. No one could quite believe that they were so lucky so be walking back into their home again. As soon as they walked through the door Lauren went up to her room, claiming she was tired, and locked herself in. Honestly, she was tired, after realising that she was the one to have saved her family. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself pacing around the room. "I can't tell mom or dad; dad especially he would hand me over without a second thought" Lauren opened her laptop and began scrolling through her Facebook feed. It seemed like every other post was something mutant related, not what sh wanted to see right now. After a few minutes she closed it down and wondered what to do next.

 _Andy, do I tell him?_ She wondered. _I have to._ Even though he was two years younger, plus she had to tell someone. Lauren sent Andy a text: NEED 2 TALK. COME SEE ME. After a few minutes there was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it a crack; peaking around the door. Andy looked at her expectantly. Lauren opened the door further and pulled Andy inside.

"What's the matter?" he questioned.

"Andy, you know how we survived that, that thing today? It was me, I saved us…" she didn't mean for it all to fall out like that, she just couldn't hold it in.

Andy just looked at her, not moving, not speaking. "What do you mean? You didn't move from beside me, you had hold of my arm through the whole thing!" He exclaimed.

"Ju… just watch" Lauren held out her hands again, focusing on her bedroom door. She closed her eyes and concentrated on sending something out, she didn't quite know what she was doing, which was obvious to Andy. After a few minutes of nothing happening, she sighed and dropped her hands back down. Andy just looked at her. "I'm telling you Andy, it was me" Andy decided to try something.

Whilst Lauren was doing whatever she was trying to do, he had moved over to her desk and chose something that looked easily breakable. Once Lauren had dropped her arms and opened her eyes Andy dropped the piggy bank that he had chosen. In an instant Lauren held out her hands and everything slowed for her again. That shimming film appeared again around the piggy bank wanting it not to break on the floor. Instead, it just bounced. Andy just stood staring, wide eyed.

He turned and sat on Laurens bed. "It was you" he stated. "You saved us, Lauren, you have to tell mom and dad."

"Are you crazy?! Dad would hand me over without a second thought. And mom, I don't know what she would do… Freak out that her daughter is a freak maybe?" Lauren sighed and sat on the bed next to Andy.

She turned to him, "I'm going to have to leave Andy… It's not going to be easy for me trying to hide this ability. What if it gets out of control?" It was the last thing she wanted to do. Leaving her family, leaving Andy. _What if he has this as well?_ She thought.

A panicked look took over Andy's' face "No, you can't leave. Let me come with you at least."

"Andy you can't, I need you to stay here and make sure no one comes looking for me. I need you Andy, need you to trust me. I'll leave you a number that no one else will have. Ill text you every week telling you I'm fine, where I am, I promise. You just can't tell mom or dad about this and I can't stay here without putting you at risk."

"Fine." He said. "But I'm not letting you leaving right away. At least give it a few days before you go, please" he begged.

"Okay, okay, a few days. But then I have to go." Lauren's eyes started to droop. She looked at Andy and gave a sleepy smile. "I think it's time to go to bed" she stated. Andy got up and walked over to the door.

"A few days Lauren, you promise?" he asked.

"I promise" she said looking at her brother _. It'll give me a few days to figure out where to go._


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

During the few days that Lauren had promised Andy she had faked being ill so to get out of school. This was she had the whole house to herself so she could gather whatever she needed without being questioned.

She had found an old duffle bag and had started packing everything that she thought she might need; clothes, obviously, a few toiletries, a first aid kit and some extras from her mom's own nurse kit. She did manage to sneak out one night and buy a new disposable cell that would work as her communication with Andy. She also packed easy to carry food: a few packets of noodles, not that she knew how she would make them when the time came. Once she was all packed she hid the bag in the back of her wardrobe for the night that she would leave.

She still had to find a place to go. Lauren ended up googling the mutant underground. Not that it would do her any good, knowing that her family's searches are watched, thanks to her father working for the government. "There has to be somewhere I can go" she sighed. In the end she gave up the search. "I'll just go and find somewhere. I might get lucky" She was talking to herself. _Great_ , she thought, _I'm defiantly a freak now, talking to myself and with mutant abilities._

When the night came for her to leave, Andy snuck into her room at about 1am. His eyes were puffing and red as if he'd been crying for a few hours.

"Andy, it's okay, I'm going to be fine." Lauren grabbed her brother in a hug and tried to soothe him.

"Where will you go?" he asked looking at her with wide eyes full of concern.

"Anywhere but here I guess" Lauren shrugged. "Here," she pressed a piece of paper into Andy's hand "it's the number you can use to contact me. Whatever you do, don't save it under my name and do not give it to mom or dad."

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid Lauren" Andy exclaimed. "Now go," nodding towards the window "And take this with you" thrusting notes at her.

"Andy, where did you get this?" she questioned.

"Well I thought dad wouldn't mind you having it, seeing as he's the reason you have to leave. Don't worry, I'll take the blame." Andy looked at Lauren with sad eyes and walked from the room, clutching the piece of paper with her number on it.

Lauren watched him leave then went to the wardrobe to get the duffle and swung it over her shoulder. Making her way towards her window, she grabbed a picture from her bed side table, a picture of her family and shoved inside her bag. Even if they didn't love her after this, she still loved them.

A few nights after Lauren left home, she found herself hiding in a booth at a bar called Tex's Lounge. A man with long black hair approached the booth and sat down opposite Lauren, looking at her expectantly. "And what, young lady, can we do for you?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied, "just a quick stop before I move on." Lauren looked up at the man, and noticed that there was no one sitting in front of her. Her face must've been a picture because the man reappeared and started laughing. "Yo- you're a mutant!" she exclaimed. "I need help" she looked down to her lap. "I need somewhere to stay, I can't go home" She could feel the tears burning her eyes, but she would not let them fall.

"Well, today is your lucky day. If you want to hang around for a few more hours, you will see why. My name's Tex by the way." The strange man stood up and walked back to the bar. Lauren watched him from her booth, laughing and joking with the others sitting up at the bar _. A few hours can't hurt_ , she thought.

Three hours passed by, nothing interesting happened. Lauren stood up from her booth in the corner of the bar and wondered over to the counter where Tex was standing.

"How much longer is this going to take? I should be long gone by now" Lauren was tired of waiting and the man could see that.

"Look kid, go and sit back down. It won't be too much longer, I promise." He said. So Lauren did, she went back to her booth with her duffle and sat back down to see why today was going to be her lucky day.

More hours passed and Lauren had fallen sleep in her booth.

Tex looked over at the sleeping girl, the glanced over at the door. The mutant underground should've arrived hours ago. _This girl, she needs their help_ , he thought worried. He was pulled out of his mind when the bell rang above the door. Standing there was a tall young man. Dark hair, tanned skin and a very serious look on his face as he looked around the bar, eyeing the young blond asleep in the corner.

John Proudstar.

He stalked up to the bar where Tex was standing. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you John" Tex stated, holding out a hand towards the man.

John took it and shook, "well you only called about one person so I thought I'd come alone. Where are they?" he asked looking around the bar. Tex just pointed at the sleeping girl in the corner and left him to it.

John wondered over to the booth in which the sleeping blond had occupied. He lent over and tapped her on the arm. She stirred but didn't wake. He tapped her again, this time she woke with a start, bringing her arms up across her face. In that instant, John felt something shot up around her, like a shield. He couldn't see anything except for a slight shimmer around her. He pressed against it a felt it disappear, as the young girl slumped against the back of the booth.

John lifted her up in his arms and grabbed her duffle bag from where she was using it as a pillow. He carried her past the bar and out into the waiting car.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

When Lauren woke up she found herself lying on a bed covered in one of the blankets that she had packed in her duffle. Sitting up slowly, her head began to spin. The room she was in was small, with a desk against the opposite wall and a beaten armchair by the window. There was a small closet and what looked like empty aftershave bottles on the side by the bed. When the spinning in her head became too much and she lay back down and turned her head into the pillow taking in deep breaths. The pillow smelt divine.

There was a little digital clock on the side that read 03:54am, but try as she might Lauren couldn't get back to sleep. She got up from the bed, head pounding, and found that someone had changed her into another set of clothes that defiantly were not hers.

Lauren stormed out of the little room, searching for someone important looking. After a few minutes of wondering around and finding nothing empty rooms and dozens of sleeping people, Lauren stalked past small room, containing walls lined with screens, all switched off. Someone must've been inside because she could hear the sound of a television news station.

As she walked in she could see a man with jet black hair sitting with his back to her. She cleared her throat and stepped further into the room. He looked over his shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. It was hard to stay annoyed when someone was that damned good looking.

His black hair was half tied up in a bun at the back of his head, along with a deep tan and chiselled jaw; it was hard to look away. Lauren felt her jaw drop slightly. He stood from the chair he was occupying, turning to face her fully, and stepped toward Lauren. Lauren felt her courage slip away, and she took a step back from him, eyes wide.

"It's okay," holding his hands up in defence, "you're safe here" he claimed.

Lauren stepped forward slightly, feeling braver than before. "Where is here exactly?" she questioned. "The last thing I remember was being in that bar waiting to find out why my day would be lucky. This doesn't look lucky to me" she motioned around the small room.

"Look, sit down kid…"

"I'm 15, and can take care of myself thank you. More than what most people can do" she claimed. Anger flared up inside Lauren. "And how, may I ask, did I get into these clothes, which by the way are not mine"

"Would you slow down for a second please? It's four in the morning and I've not slept. So if you would gladly sit down, I will explain everything." He didn't raise his voice which was surprising, considering how agitated he looked.

Lauren looked down at her feet, embarrassed. She could hear him moving around the room, but she stayed where she stood. The television was shut off and after a few minutes the shuffling stopped too. She looked up.

The man was sat down in the chair that she found him in; he had moved another opposite him, meant for her. "Please, will you sit down so we can talk?"

Lauren walked towards the chair and pulled it back away from his, taking a seat.

"So, firstly, what is your name kid?" he questioned.

"Lauren"

"What, no second name?" he huffed.

Lauren just looked at him, unamused. "At least you got my name".

"Okay then. Well I'm John Proudstar, unofficial leader of this mutant underground compound." He sat back in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him passing a hand over his face, unleashing a few hairs from his bun that fell around his face. _Mutant underground_ , Lauren thought looking up at his face, puzzled.

"How did I get here?" Lauren asked, because she didn't actually know.

"Well, Tex called me from the bar, and I came and got you. Although, by the time I got there you were sound asleep. I did try to wake you but you put up what I can only guess was some sort of shield, then I think you passed out. So I carried you to the car drove you here." He stated.

"Okay, so who changed me into these clothes and put me into bed? I really hope it wasn't you or some other male I don't know" Lauren scrunched her nose up at the thought of some random man changing her clothes whilst she was unconscious.

"No, it wasn't me or another man for that matter. There are females here as well you know. Lorna changed you, and those clothes you are wearing are hers too. I think you two will get on like house on fire" he stated. Lauren was just glad that it wasn't John who had changed her _, I defiantly would not be able to look at you again_ , she thought.

John looked at the small girl. The quote; _though she be but little she is fierce_ , passed through his head and he smiled to himself. Her golden hair fell around her shoulders and covered most of her face, shrouding her features. As if she could sense him staring at her, Lauren looked up at him as he quickly looked away.

"You look beat kid. Why don't you go back to bed?" he pressed. "We can talk properly tomorrow when we've both had some rest." Without thinking, he leant forward and pushed a piece of stray hair back behind her ear. Laurens head snapped up, not expecting something like that to happen with a man she's only just met.

"Err, yeah. I think I will." She replied. Lauren stood up, and felt her headache come back to life. She stumbled towards the door and caught her foot on the leg of a table causing her to fall. Before she hit the ground, John caught her. He grabbed both of her arms and picked her back up, swinging her up into his arms.

Lauren let her head fall against his chest. She could feel his mouth moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. She looked up at him and gave a small weak smile.

"I don't know where the bed is" she said dropping her head back onto his muscular chest.

"It's okay Lauren, I've got you" John pulled Lauren closer to him and walked back through the compound to the room that he had placed her in before. His room.

As he passed Marcos and Lorna's' room he saw Lorna standing in the door watching him. John looked down at Lauren, then back up at Lorna and just shrugged. Lorna gave a small chuckle as she shook her head and turned back into her room.

By the time John got Lauren back to his room she was fast asleep. He laid her down on his bed and pulled her blanket back over her small frame.

This time, instead of leaving, he decided to sit in the armchair by the barred window. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady sound of Laurens breathing until he eventually fell asleep.

 **Authors Note:** Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read & review my story! Hope you are all enjoying it so far! I'm trying to write a few chapters ahead before posting so I hopefully don't get too slack on posting! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

When John woke the next morning he saw Lauren had gone. He stood up and stretched his stiff back. "Great idea John, sleeping in a chair" he said, scolding himself. He quickly changed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. As he was walking out the door he crashed into a small blond heading back into the bedroom.

Lauren looked up at him with her big brown eyes and gave a small smile. John realised he had grabbed her arms to stop her from falling. He let them go, slightly embarrassed.

"How did you sleep?" John asked

"Okay I guess." Lauren looked down at her feet. She was wearing a pair of John's socks. She didn't have any clean pairs in her duffle so she routed around Johns drawers until she found some. John noticed her socks and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice socks" he chuckled. Lauren glanced up with a small smirk playing on her lips. John stepped back out of her way and let her through into the bedroom.

"So, whose room is this?" she asked.

"It's mine" John replied, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know where to put you, so I put you in here where I could keep an eye on you." John left the room allowing Lauren to finishing getting dressed. On his way to the bathroom he passed Lorna.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" John raised an eyebrow.

"How is she? And will we get a proper introduction?"

"She's fine, and of Course. She's just getting ready then I'll bring her downstairs. I'm sure she's starving. Just don't be a bitch to her Lorna, okay? She's been through enough." John sulked past her and into the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't stop thinking about Lauren. How peaceful she looked asleep, her smile. _I wonder if she knows she sleep talks_ , he wondered. John shook the thoughts from his mind and walked back to his room, to find Lauren sitting on his bed reading through a book she must've packed; Tales of the Greek Heroes.

Lauren looked over the top of her book at John. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked. "Stop it, it's weird." Lauren placed the book on the nightstand and swung her legs over the side of the bed. John hadn't realised he was smiling and quickly looked away.

"Greek Heroes huh? You like that sort of stuff?"

"Well, it's all heroes and gods, magic and them doing what they think is right. So yeah, I like that sort of stuff. The only downside is that the majority of them die in the end. Just like real life I guess." Lauren looked down at her lap.

"Hey," John knelt down and placed a finger under her chin lifting her face up. "But not everyone gets killed by the bad guys." He smiled at her. "We're safe Lauren; no one knows we're here. When I start to worry, you worry okay?" He quickly pecked her forehead and stood up. Lauren could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"So, are you ready to meet the others?" John walked towards the door and motioned for Lauren to walk ahead of him but she held back.

"I don't want to be the first person to walk into that room and have everyone staring at me" she said.

John gave her an amused look, "I would've never taken you as the shy type Lauren, he laughed. "Just relax, there's hardly anyone around this time of morning"

They walked through the compound in silence until they reached the makeshift kitchen. Before they walked into the room, John could sense Marcos and Lorna waiting for them. A strong smell of coffee drifted through the door, which made Lauren perk up and push John on the back, moving him forward. Both Marcos and Lorna looked up as they walked in and Lauren stepped out from behind John.

Marco' smiled at Lauren as Lorna jumped up and came towards her. The way she bounced towards Lauren anyone would think she was a child with a new toy. "Hi, you must be Lauren" she beamed. "I'm Lorna"

"Lorna? Thank you for changing my clothes last night" Laurens cheeks turned slightly pink with embarrassment. "I'll, err, give them back when I get my own bed and can sort all my stuff out" Lauren turned and looked at John expectantly. John moved away from the girls to pour himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Marcos. Both of them watching the girls, Marcos said "they look like besties already" he laughed "where did you find her?"

"I got a call from Tex last night saying someone showed at the bar apparently needing help. After confirming she was like us I went to pick her up; although she was asleep when I got there. I came and got Lorna to change her into something to sleep in because I thought it would be a bit weird if I did it" Marcos just nodded.

Lorna and Lauren wondered over to the table, Lauren sat down but Lorna went to get another mug from the shelf. "Where's Clarice? I thought she would be up already" Lorna questioned the others.

"I passed her in the hall this morning, said something about going for a run in the woods out back" Marcos said. Lorna sat at the other end of the table and slid the mug across to Lauren, who grabbed it just before it fell off the table. They all laughed.

"My hand-eye-coordination isn't fantastic. If you keep doing that to me you'll have to invest in new mugs" Lauren giggled.

After twenty minutes of chatting, a sweaty looking Clarice walked in.

"Ah, good morning Clarice! Glad you made it back in one piece" John teased. _One piece?_ Lauren wondered what he meant.

Clarice poked out her tongue. Pulling open the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of water. "Poke that tongue out again Clarice and ill cut it off" Marcos threatened with a laugh. Clarice joined the rest of them at the table, resting a hand lightly on Johns shoulder as she passed him, jealousy flared up inside Lauren.

They all sat around the table drinking their coffees and water. After a few minutes, Marcos broke the silence "So kid, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm 15, and don't call me a kid" Lauren glared at Marcos. "How old are you lot anyway? You don't look much older than me"

They all looked at each other around the table. It was john who replied. "Marcos and I are 20, Lorna is 19 and Clarice is 18"

"So then, kids like me then" Lauren stated, looking smug.

"Not exactly like you. You're the youngest, and now the baby of the group" Lorna said "But age doesn't matter here. Staying safe and helping others like us is what matters. As long as you can help us do that there won't be a problem" Lorna reached over the table and grabbed Marcos' hand and smiled at Lauren.

Laurens face relaxed, losing its smug look. "So, I can stay?" she asked surprised "obviously I'll help with anything and everything if you need me to"

"And, this is the fun part, we can work on training you to use and control your abilities" Marcos had a big grin on his face. "What is your ability anyway?" He questioned.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I don't know what it is. All I know is that it saved me and my family from a probably fatal car wreck." Laurens mind flipped back to that night and the film that appeared around the car.

"I think it might be some sort of shied" John added. "I saw her make it when I tried to wake her up at Texs'. She put it up around herself before she passed out"

Lorna stood up from the table, chair scraping along the stone floor. "Well girlie, I guess it's time to start your training" She wondered over towards the door motioning for Lauren to follow.

Lauren stood up and followed Lorna out the door. "Erm," she stopped just outside the kitchen, looking back at John. "Maybe I should get some shoes" she said looking down at her borrowed socks. John lifted a hand to stifle his chuckle as Lauren just shrugged with a smile and run off to change.

 **Authors Note:** Thank you everyone! I'm struggling to find time to write at the moment, but as soon as the other chapters are finished and checked they will be up! Thank you all for the support! x


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

After a few days of training with Lorna, Lauren discovered more of what her abilities could do. She was able to create an almost impenetrable shield by manipulating the air. She could also use the shield to move things. Lorna had been a big help, encouraging her and not getting annoyed when Lauren got frustrated and gave up.

On day four of her training Marcos stopped by to watch and give his input. Lauren started as normal; She practiced putting up a shield around herself, making it bigger and smaller. Then she out a shield up on one side of her, front first, then either side then the back. She called Marcos and Lorna over.

"I have a favour to ask" Lauren had a smirk on her lips.

Marcos raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this favour?" he asked.

"Well, all you have to do is stand next to me Marcos. I need Lorna to throw things at us" Lauren batted her eyelashes and Lorna smirked clearing understanding what she meant before Marcos did. It took him a while before he realised.

"Throw things, like, with her abilities?" he asked, clearly nervous.

"Oh come on you big baby" Lorna teased. "Laurens doing really well, and we've done this before! It's just an extra person she needs to try to protect now"

"Well, what about John? He's the indestructible one! Can't he do it instead?" he whined throwing his head back he looked almost like a child.

Lauren prepared herself whilst Lorna started gathering things to launch at her shield. Marcos just stood where he was told to stand. I can't believe I agreed to this, he thought.

"Are you ready Lauren?" Lorna called from the other side of the yard. Lauren focused and put her shield up around her and Marcos. She nodded at Lorna, face set with determination.

For the next ten minutes Lorna threw things at Lauren and Marcos, but nothing got through her shield. After a while Marcos began to visibly relax, which made it easier for Lauren because she could feel him all tense next to her.

Lorna stopped her attack. "Ready for the lightning round?" She asked with a grin. With a flick of Lorna's wrists, more objects started hitting Laurens shield from behind. Even though she was surprised, it was nothing she couldn't handle. Marcos moved away from Lauren and went to stand next to Lorna.

Half an hour later Lauren was feeling the effects of her abilities. She was starting to get tired and her shields weren't holding up or as strong anymore. Marcos could see this and told Lorna to stop.

"She can take a few more minutes, you're alright Lauren yeah?" She asked. Lauren nodded. A few more minutes, Lauren thought, I can do this. The few minutes passed slowly. Although Lorna was taking it easy on her now, Lauren was really struggling. Her whole body began to tremble with exhaustion, sweat was dripping down her face and her vision began to blur. Lauren could hear Marcos saying something to Lorna but couldn't quite make out the words. She could still feel objects hitting her shield but it was too much for Lauren, she dropped her shields. She felt something fly past her face and tried to flinch away from it. Lightheaded and swaying, she felt something stab into her side. Lauren looked up to see Marcos rushing towards her and Lorna running back inside. Marcos caught her as she fell; his face was the last thing she remembered seeing before the darkness swallowed her.

John felt something was wrong before Lorna come running back into the compound. He was running down the stairs when he saw Marcos carrying an unconscious Lauren through the door, he glanced up at John who stopped in his tracks.

"This way" he said as he started back up the stairs towards his bunk. Marcos placed Lauren down carefully on the bed. "What happened?" John demanded.

"They were training; Lorna was testing her shields strength. She said she was fine John, if she wasn't Lorna would've stopped."

Anger bubbled inside John. He looked down at Lauren and saw blood spreading across her shirt. He ripped it off to see a jagged cut across her side. Marcos gave a little whisper "shit"

Lorna came in behind them with a med kit in hand and passed it to John looking down at the floor guilty.

"John I'm sorry. We were training... "

"Save it Lorna, both of you go. Now" they both slinked out of the room. John bent down next to the bed, leaning over Lauren to see the cut on the other side. Deciding it was too awkward and difficult; he carefully picked her up and turned her around so her wound was easily accessible. He cleaned it with a wet cloth and felt her shift on the bed. Her face contorted with pain. His heart clenched within him, why did I let her train with Lorna?! He cursed himself. Once the cut was clean he realised it wasn't that deep, just nasty looking. He stitched it up and sat her up to wrap a bandage around her waist. John lay Lauren back down and pushed her loose hair out of her face. He sat on the floor next to the bed, head resting back against her arm.

"I bring you here to keep you safe, and you end up like this" he rested his arms on his legs and dropped his head. He felt Lauren stir behind him on the bed. He turned to see her semi awake.

"Hey" she smiled sleepily. "What happened?" Her face dropped as she felt the pain in her side. Lauren started to sit up but John pushed her back down.

"You need rest kid. Lorna over worked your training, you're exhausted" he placed a hand on her hair, stroking gently. Lauren's eyes began to droop.

"Don't leave me" she pleaded. "And don't call me a kid" John chuckled, before he could reply she was asleep. He had promised not to leave, but he had to find Lorna and Marcos. Half hour won't hurt. He got up off the floor and started his search of the compound.

It didn't take long with his abilities. They were up on the roof, sat huddled together. They both turned when they heard him push the old rusty door open.

"Lorna what were you thinking?" John asked relatively calming. "She's just discovered her powers and already you're pushing her? Did you stop to think about her for even a second?!..."

Marcos jumped to her defence "We asked Lauren if she was okay John. She said she was fine and she looked like she was handling it! Yes we were pushing her but she was pushing herself as well so don't pin this all on us!"

Lorna just stood behind Marcos. John walked over to them and sat down. He passed his hand down over his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Guys, I don't know what's happening. Since Lauren's arrived, I don't know, I feel like... like... I need her. I don't know what would happen if anything happened to her" John was tired. Tired of running, fighting. But he had learnt that no matter what, you fight the fight that's in front of you, whether you like it or not. Lauren was his fight at the moment.

Lorna perched down next to John and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I guess when you know, you just know" She glanced up at Marcos. "Maybe you should go back and check on her".

John sighed and stood up, making his way towards the door. "You two should come inside, it's pretty cold out here" he gave half a smile and headed inside, back towards his bunk and the sleeping blonde.

When he got back to his bunk he pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. He pushed a strand of hair back behind Laurens ear. "If I ever lost you I would set fire to the world to get you back" he bent and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 **Authors note:** Hope everyone likes this chapter! Please like and review! I'm still struggling to find time to write but I've done well so far :) next update coming after the weekend! :) x


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

Lauren woke the next to find John asleep in a chair next to her bed. As she stretched over to tap his knew she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to find herself in her bra and a bandage wrapped around her waist which was now turning crimson.

"John" Alarmed, she leant over and tapped him again, harder. John jerked awake and stared at her with sleepy eyes. Lauren returned the stare but with more worry than sleep. She grasped her side as she lie back down on the bed.

John jumped up on seeing she was bleeding again. He grabbed the medical box from under the bed.

"Lauren, can you sit up? I need to check this" he said gently.

Lauren nodded and began to sit up slowly, gasping in pain as she did. John moved closer and started unwrapping the bandage. Blood was trickling down her waist and onto the bed.

"I think you've pulled a stitch" John sounded relieved.

Lauren sat there watching his hands work at her side. Cleaning her stitches, wrapping a new bandage around her; she felt safe here, with him. She glanced up at his face and saw him looking at her and turned away quickly, blushing.

John sat back, admiring his bandage wrapping skills. "Well, you'll defiantly live another day" He smiled at Lauren, holding out a hand to help her up. "How're you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday" Lauren giggled and swung her legs over the bed and standing, wobbling slightly. John got up from his chair and walked over to his drawers rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to Lauren and handed her one of his t-shirts. She took it from him, looking at him confused.

"It might be more comfortable than some you might have" John looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. Lauren pulled the black shirt on, taking care when pulling it down over her waist.

Lorna walked in as Lauren was re-tying her hair. "So you're alive! You must be indestructible like John" winking at Lauren, she laughed.

"Why? Have you come to finish me off?" Lauren asked with a grin on her face. Lorna just shrugged and leaned against the door frame.

"John, there's something that needs your attention in the office" Lorna said, pointing s thumb over her shoulder. John raised an eyebrow and started towards the door with Lauren following. Lorna brought up the rear and together they wondered through the compound and into the office.

Lauren could hear Marcos and Clarice before they walked in the room. As Lauren walked in Clarice looked up and gave her a look before turning back to her discussion with Marcos. _Geez, if looks could kill_ Lauren thought.

John sensed her unease and gav Lauren a reassuring look; he took a seat at the desk spinning the chair around to face the rest of the group.

"Right, so, what's this situation that needs my attention so desperately?" John questioned, looking mainly at Marcos and Lorna.

It was Clarice who replied. "We're running out of supplies. With all the mutants coming and going there isn't enough to last the week. There's hardly and food, water, blankets-"

"Coffee" Marcos chimed in.

John and Lorna both chuckled. "God forbid if Marcos doesn't get his coffee" Lorna whispered in Laurens ear making her snigger. "You're worse than a women Marcos, honestly" Everyone laughed as Marcos turned slightly red.

John got up and looked at the map of Atlanta sitting on the wall. "Right, the closest compound with a warehouse is an hour away. Any volunteers?" He looked around the room expectantly, everyone avoiding Johns gaze. Everyone except Lauren, who watched John with interest.

She noticed the way his muscles moved under his t-shirt every time he moved across the room. The way his jaw sat tensed whilst he was waiting for an answer. He had a piece of hair that never wanted to stay in its bun, which swung in front of his eyes. Lauren wanted desperately to push it back. Shaking her head slightly and bringing her mind back into the room, she realised that John had been watching her to.

"Lorna, you and Clarice can go. I need to talk with Marcos" John shifted his gaze over to Clarice and Lorna, who both now had a sour look on their faces.

"Really?" Clarice whined. "I don't want to go"

"You were the person complaining about the supply shortage Clarice, don't now moan when you're chosen to go get some" Marcos snapped. John placed a hand on Marcos' arm and Lauren saw him relax.

"Okay, but can Lauren come?" Lorna asked, eye John. "I'm sure she'd like to get out of the compound for a few hours" She winked at Lauren making her smile. Lauren looked hopefully up at John.

"Yes, that's fine. But be careful. You're only going to get supplies so try not to attract any trouble" John turned and started talking to Marcos.

Lorna came up beside Lauren. "Great" she grinned. "So we'll leave in like twenty minutes. Plenty of time to change or whatever" Lorna wondered out of the office with Clarice in tow, both arguing about who was going to drive.

Once John was finished talking to Marcos, Lauren crept up behind John, hoping to scare him.

"It's not going to work" John said without turning around. His voice in the quiet office made Lauren jump and giggle. John spun the chair round and pulled Lauren towards him with a smile. Marcos looked up at them from the other side of the room with a grin and walked out to find Lorna.

"So I have a question" Lauren stated, putting her arms around his neck, sitting on his knee. "Seeing as I am staying here, I was wondering whether I could get a room because every time I wake up I seem to be in your bed and you're asleep in the chair" Lauren pushed that irritating bit of hair back behind his ear. John sighed.

"And I thought you liked sleeping in my bed" he teased.

"I never said I didn't, but a bit of privacy never went amiss" she looked at him, face set. "Please John. I know there's a spare room just down the hall from you" she smiled sweetly and stood up. "Think about it. I need to go get ready to leave" Lauren gave John a small wave as she walked from the office and back to his room to find her duffle.

As she leant down her injured side ached. From her duffle she pulled out her cell and switched it on to text Andy.

*Hey little brother! Hope you're doing okay at home. I managed to find the Mutant Underground, they're taking good care of me :) Are mom and dad okay? I'm sure they're worried about me. Try and convince them you don't know where I am :P Love you lots! Ill text again soon xxx *

Lauren shut the cell off and wondered towards the front of the compound in search of Lorna and Clarice.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

It was a quiet drive from HQ to the next compound over. Clarice drove with Lauren in the front and Lorna asleep in the back.

Lauren looked out of the window for most of the drive and was on the brink of sleep herself before Clarice started talking to her.

"So why did you leave home?"

 _Really?_ She thought, _that's the question you ask first?_

"Well, my father works for sentinel services, and as much as he loves his family, his job will always come first. That's the way it's always been with him." Lauren signed. "If he ever found out what I am I wouldn't doubt that he would hand me over." Lauren looked over at Clarice with a sad look in her eyes.

"That sucks. I grew up in foster care. The foster family I was with only fostered mutants who couldn't pass as regular children. So there was me with my abnormally green eyes and purple hair surrounded by 6 other mutant kids. I did know my real family though. Not people I talk about often" She looked over at Lauren with a small smile. "They were mutants too, but also bad people which is why I ended up in foster care. I've decided though that no matter who my family were, I get to choose if I'm good or bad, you know?" Clarice gave Lauren a reassuring smile and turned back to the road.

Lauren was surprised at how much Clarice was telling her; considering Lauren thought Clarice disliked her.

Lauren turned around and saw Lorna still sleeping. She looked so small and delicate when she was asleep, the same could not be said for when she was awake. Lauren smiled to herself and turned back to the front.

After an hour or so, out of the window Lauren could see a large building looming in the distance. From the outside it looked crumbled and abandoned. But she knew that on the inside was a thriving community of mutants. Lorna poked her head between the two front seats, looking out. Her short green hair was sticking up at all angles, making Lauren laugh.

"Perfect timing" she chimed as she run her fingers through her hair attempting to tame it.

The three girls jumped out of the car and walked up the front steps. Waiting for them at the top was a tall woman with bright red hair and as they got closer Lauren could she her eyes where gold, shimmering in the sunlight. She looked at the girls with a warm smile.

"Lorna, good to see you again" she came towards Lorna with open arms. Lorna moved closer and gave the woman a hug. "And Clarice, it's finally nice to meet you" She pulled away from Lorna and held out a hand to Clarice who took it and shook. Then she turned to Lauren. "Hello, Im Sophie. Leader of this compound" Sophie held out her hand for Lauren. Lauren stepped up with a smile taking her hand and shaking.

"I'm Lauren" She stated pulling her hand away. She looked up at the building as Sophie lead Lorna and Clarice off inside. When Lauren stepped through the door she could see that their compound was an abandoned library. Lauren gasped as she looked around at all the booked lining the walls.

When she looked up she realised that she had fallen way behind the others and jogged after them.

"-and it seems like all the compounds in the area have had an influx of refugees. We've been trying to keep fully stocked but it's getting difficult to keep up with demands, but you can take what you need" Sophie pushed open a set of double doors that lead to a huge room with shelving everywhere. She motioned towards a stack of boxes by the door. "Take whatever you need" she repeated with a smile and walked back out of the room.

"Right girls, grab a box" Lorna pulled out a list of thing that were needed back at HQ. "Lauren, you get blankets, sleeping bags, and any spare clothes you can find. I'll grab first aid supplies and Clarice you grab the food. Maybe grab a few more boxes" Lorna grinned. "If either of us finishes before you we'll come and help. When your box is full leave it by the side door and we can bring the truck around in a bit"

The girls spread out the warehouse grabbing things they thought would be useful. Lauren wondered to the back of the room hoping to find some decent blankets that someone had forgotten about. As she rounded a corner she caught a box with her foot and it slid across the aisle. As Lauren turned out of the corner of her eye she saw something shine. She looked closer and saw that hiding behind a pile of boxes was a small girl with shining silver hair. She looked up at Lauren with big scared eyes. Lauren crouched down and looked at the girl.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked. She smiled at the young girl, but she said nothing. "I'm Lauren, what's your name?" Lauren sat on the floor opposite her. Again the little girl didn't reply. "Well, I'm just looking for some blankets to take home with me because we have run out. Would you like to help me find some?" The girl just looked at Lauren.

Lauren stood up and started to walk around the aisle. Before long, she felt a tugging on her arm. She looked down to find the young girl holding onto her shirt. Lauren smiled and bent down. "Would you like to help me?" she asked again. The small girl smiled slightly and nodded. Together Lauren and the girl filled three boxes with blankets and sleeping bags and left those by the side door like Lorna had instructed.

They walked hand in hand back to the double doors that Lauren had entered through. There she found Lorna, Clarice and Sophie waiting. Sophie looked from Lauren to the small girl and gave a small chuckle.

"Seems you've found yourself a shadow" Sophie stated. "This is Ariana, our youngest refugee. She's only 6" Lauren looked down at the small girl and pulled her into her side in a half hug. Sophie continued "She came here with her brother Benjamin, although he's human we let him stay because, well, we don't have time to look after a 6 year old and he is her brother."

"I take it she doesn't talk much?" Lauren asked.

"Not really, and it's very unusual to see her so close to someone who isn't Ben, so you're very lucky" Sophie eyed Lauren curiously. Lauren walked over towards Lorna and Clarice who had been watching the whole conversation with Ariana following behind her, holding onto her hand.

"Come along Ariana, your brother is looking for you" Sophie said to the girl holding out her hand. Ariana looked from Sophie to Lauren, refusing to let go of Laurens hand. "Ariana!" Sophie raised her voice clearly getting agitated.

Lauren bent down and took both of Ariana's hands in hers. "I'll be back again soon okay? I'll come and see you" She smiled at the small girl and gently pushed her towards Sophie who snatched her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Lorna and Clarice was still watching Lauren as she turned and picked up one of the boxes from the pile.

"What?" She questioned the others.

"Nothing" they both said in unison. They too picked up a box each as they walked through the compound to the car to start loading. On their way back through Lauren kept an eye out for the young girl who refused to leave her, but with the compound being so big; they were only walking through a small part of it.

Once they had finished loading the truck Sophie appeared to say goodbye.

"Have a safe journey, girls" she hugged both Lorna and Clarice, but turned on her heel and stalked back inside the compound before saying anything to Lauren.

"Well, nothing like a genuine goodbye" Lauren said. She was confused by Sophie's hostile behavior but shrugged it off as Lorna started driving away.

As they pulled onto the main road Lorna looked around at Lauren and Clarice.

With a grin she asked, "So, who's up for a drink at Texs'?" Both girls nodded with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 8 ~

Whilst the girls were out on their road trip, John set about sorting a room for Lauren. She was right when she said there was a spare one down the hall from him, and it was comforting for her to mention that rather than saying there was one across the compound that she would prefer. John hunted for thing he could put in her room. There was already a bed in there; he pulled out a new pillow and blanket. There was an old wardrobe in an unused room along with a desk and a bedside table which filled her room up nicely, with plenty of space for her to move around still. He chuckled to himself as he realised that it looked a little like his own room.

He grabbed Laurens duffle bag from his room and placed it on her bed. Poking out of the zipper was a photo frame, John pulled it out and realised it was a photo of Laurens family. She looked so small compared to the rest of her family. Even the boy, who must've been her brother, towered over her. He set the picture down on the bedside table and walked back to his own room for a nap.

Lorna pulled into the driveway an hour or so later. As they all climbed from the truck Marcos was walking down the front steps. "So, how'd it go? Did you get everything we needed?" The girls all smiled and nodded as they unloaded all the boxes. As they were walking up the front steps, John appeared, looking dishevelled and sleepy. He looked down at Lauren and smiled, making her heart flutter slightly. She smiled back and moved around him to catch up with the others who had gone inside the building to sort out all the boxes.

As Lauren walked inside, she could shake the giddy feeling inside her. After a few minutes she found the others in the kitchen, boxes piled high around the room.

"Johns just grabbing the last of the boxes from out front," Marcos moved around looking through the boxes. "Then we can start sorting it all out. Err, where's the food box?" Looking up at Lorna, who had already pulled out a pot of instant coffee and was holding it out towards Marcos with a smirk on her face.

John walked in the room carrying the last of the boxes and dropped them on the table. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and grinned. "So, what did we get?" The girls started to unpack everything and sort it into piles instructing the boys where to take everything.

"Most of the blankets and sleeping bags can go into a spare room so we know where they are when we need them" Lorna stated. "John, can you and Lauren take them?" Lorna looked at John with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. John just nodded and grabbed a couple of boxes whilst Lauren grabbed one.

Lauren trailed John across the compound in silence keeping her eyes on his back. She could see his muscles tensed under his shirt from where he was carrying the boxes. _Oh wow, they are some muscles,_ she thought. Lauren dropped her head, feeling her cheeks burning.

John slowed down in front of her and kicked open a door. Lauren placed the box down at the thresh hold of the room and stepped back. John turned and smiled at her. "What's wrong?" he asked "Why are you so quiet?" he stepped towards Lauren and held a hand up to her face, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Lauren leant into his hand, closing her eyes she felt her body relaxed by his touch. John pulled her in and he wrapped his arms around her leaning his chin on the top of her head. "C'mon Lauren, what's up?" he pressed. Lauren placed both of her hands on his chest and leant into him.

"Nothing up" she sighed. "It's just, whilst I was at the warehouse I found this little girl hiding amongst the shelving. That Sophie woman said that it was very unusual for her to react the way she did with me, like, she walked around with me and held my hand. But the way Sophie treated her, it's like she didn't care about her. She practically dragged her away from me then hid her away." John leaned back against the door listening, holding Laurens hands in his. "I don't know why, but there's something about Sophie that I don't trust" Lauren looked up at John.

"I haven't actually met this Sophie before. Lorna has told me about her when she goes to the warehouse, but nothing unusual. Fire ability or something" He shook his head slightly. "If it makes you feel any better then I will look into her and this young girl a bit more?"

Lauren nodded up at John. "Yes please, if you don't have anything else to do that is"

"Don't be silly. I would do anything for you" he grinned. "What was the girls name?" John pushed himself from the door and pulled Lauren behind him.

"Ariana, she's got a human brother called Benjamin who Sophie apparently let stay because no one there has any time to look after a 6 year old" Lauren furrowed her brow with annoyance. "I mean, how can there not be one single person in that entire compound that can't look after that little girl. I hate to think of her there John" Lauren let out a long sigh. She let John drag her to the other end of the compound before she realised where she was.

"Where are we going?" she questioned. They passed the top of the stairs and into the corridor that lead to Johns room but they stopped at a door next to his.

"Well, can you remember what you said to me before you left for the warehouse? I have a surprise for you" He grinned as he opened the door and pushed Lauren inside. She looked around the room. _It looks just like his_ , she thought. "Is this mine?" she questioned with a smile. Lauren noticed her duffle on the bed and the photo of her family on the table next to it. She walked over and picked it up, sitting down on her bed. John stepped into the room and sat next to her, nudging her shoulder with his own.

Lauren looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I hope they're happy tears" he smiled and put his arm around her waist.

Lauren smiled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her top. "They are. Thank you for everything Johnny. You've done so much for me, I just don't know what to say" Struggling to hold back more tears she leant into his chest and cried.

John pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "Lauren, it's okay. There's no need to cry" He pushed her back slightly to look at her face. They sat there like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Lauren stopped crying and calmed herself down.

"We should go and find the others, they could probably do with some help" Lauren starting to stand but didn't get very far. John pulled on her hand and she fell back onto his lap. Before she could say anything, John pressed his lips to hers. It started slow; Lauren ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer to her. John could feel the rise and fall of Laurens chest. The taste of her lips was more than he had bargained for; he cupped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. John ran his tongue over Laurens bottom lip making her gasp and pull away.

Johnny looked over at her, noticing her mussed hair and swollen lips and smiled. He stood up and held a hand out to Lauren, which she took gratefully because she wasn't too sure whether her legs would function. Laurens cheeks were slightly pink as she took a step towards him and tilted her head up to his.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he whispered as he placed a peck on the end of Laurens nose. Lauren scrunched up her face and kissed him again _. I was thinking the exact same thing_ , she thought with a grin.

"I really think we should go and find the others now" Lauren pulled john after her out of the room with a massive smile on her face.

AU: Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry for not posting in forever! I have been super busy but I really hope this chapter makes up for it! ;) Also, the character Sophie in this story is NOT Sonya. She might/might not be in this story! xxx


End file.
